


Mad Man: Book Two

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, DCEU, DCU, Disney - All Media Types, Letterkenny (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU-retirement, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the Watt Brothers and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/DCU/DCEU/LK has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) DCU/DCEU/LK(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the Watt Brothers and Co go on a pokemon journey.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Nancy McKenna...Jessica Alba   
> Sydney "Syd" Burnett...Gabrielle Union   
> Mari Jiwe Mccabe...Megalyn Echikunwoke  
> The Watt Brothers...Themselves   
> Ronnie Raymond...Robbie Amell   
> Reilly...Dylan Playfair  
> Arthur...Nils Hognestad  
> William "Will" Dey...Staz Nair   
> Eddie Thawne...Rick Cosnett

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. I worked as a National Mailman and my assignments were usually at whichever post office in the different regions needed me. There were sixteen regions. I couldn't name a post office that TPTB hadn't assigned me to. The most recent one was on Shamouti Island.

Three brothers who were also mailman were partnered with me. One evening JJ, Derek, TJ, and I headed inside the Home the mailing agency was renting out to us. We had just spent the whole day making snow angels in the fresh snow.

I went to the fireplace which was already lit and huddled with the brothers. JJ handed me a paper detailing the next day's route. After reviewing it I realized that the names and addresses on the sheet were different from the brothers.

"Derek I think the one I'm holding has the real names of these people. The ones you have are the fake ones." I said.

"Jari I think we need more information." Derek said.

Later I confirmed that a group of retired assassins had hidden their identities as the eight Gym Leaders. Apparently Shamouti was the "safe haven."

I checked with Officer Jenny discreetly. She said there had been no criminal activity from any of the mentioned "Gym Leaders." TJ soon found out the "retired assassins" had killed the original Gym Leaders and took over their gyms. 

I wasn't comfortable with that. The three brothers weren't either but Derek said that maybe we should "leave them be." I decided to "take care of" each and every one of them. JJ and TJ wanted to deal with their "associates." One by one.

First I stole a Bellsprout from a Pokemon Breeding facility and the journey began.

I headed to the First Gym the next morning. Challenge accepted, Ronnie and I begin our gym battle. With my Bellsprout vs Ronnie's Latias. After the battle, Ronnie presents me with the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars for defeating him. I smirked while taking a gun and aiming it at the former assassin. To his credit, Ronnie didn't seem shocked.

"Jari I'm guessing you know about my past." Ronnie said.

"Ronnie This isn't personal. But I'm here to get justice for the many families you took pleasure in destroying." I said.

Ronnie claimed to have "changed." but we both knew he was "lying through his teeth." After killing Ronnie I bleached away any trace of me having been there. Later I won against and "murdered" Nancy, Reilly, Syd, Arthur, Mari, and William I only had the Earth badge left to obtain. 

I arrived at the eighth and Final Gym. Eddie and one of the Gym Trainers were talking about the "asshole" who had killed the other Gym Leaders.

Eddie claimed the "asshole" didn't have the "balls" to try to kill him. I cleared my throat stopping his rant. The gym battle began. With my Victreebel vs Eddie's Latios. After the battle, Eddie presents me with the Earth badge and eight thousand pokedollars for defeating him.

Eddie put up a better fight than his fellow assassins but was eventually taken down.

I didn't like that Eddie was talking "shit" about me behind my back and decided to burn down the gym. As a final "fuck you" of sorts to the recently deceased assassin. The brothers and I were long gone by the time Officer Jenny and the PLA came to investigate the fire. The investigation was closed days later. By the time winter ended eight new Gym Leaders had been hired. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
